Hunters Pack
The Hunters are prehaps the most famous of the SVCTR packs. They are best known as their parts on several documentaries filmed at the SVCTR including Cat Claws, Spit-Viper Diary, Spit-Viper Cat Clan, Demonds Hallows and a recient breif mentioning in the newest document called Tale of Two Sisters. The Hunters The Hunters were founded on June 3, 1998 by two Prissypops females named Trish (95PPF020) and her littermate sister Flora and the first female in the WhisperKats to be fully habitated named Judace (97WKF001) and two Carnival Pack males named Markus and Lowes (96CBM002). Trish was the oldest of the females so she established dominance beside Lowes, the biggest, yet youngest of the males. Lowes and Markus mated with all three females but all three females aborted thier litters in August. Markus died at some point, leaving Lowes as the uncontested dominate male. In November 1998, the group produced it's first litter of three female kits. For a whole year, none of the three adult females had any sucessful breeding attempts. Finally in April 2000, Trish gave birth to Ocean, Sea, Raven and Rose. Breeding attempts were slow and only Trish produced litters thoughout the next three years. Finally, after her death in May 2003, her most aggressive, strongest daughter, Keeper, won dominance. However, Keeper had pure-black fur and had to fight for the first several months of her leadership. All breeding stopped until August, when Keeper gave birth to her first surviving litter. In September of the same year, her father Lowes died. Eventually, Keeper's brother Bullet took up male dominance until 2004, when a Sports male named Scorcher joined the group and won the position. Keeper and Scorcher were the long-term Hunters dominate couple until Scorcher's death in February 2009, when he was killed by a rival group. Keeper's first cousin, Dirtclog, then became the dominate male at her side but never fathered a litter by her since they were closely related. He lead the group until Keeper dissapeared at the end of 2010 after being snake bitten. Keeper's eldest daughter Bucky became the new dominate female in her place and she mated with Dirtclog. Keeper then returned and overthrew Bucky and evicted her. Keeper evicted several of the Hunters females during 2011. In April, dominate male Dirtclog died and at the end of the month, Tooth and his roving companion Lankster joined the group and attacked Keeper's son Shy, who had taken up natal dominance within the group. Tooth and Keeper lead the group unchallenged until July, when three wild males named Titus, Fylln and Mintus joined the group. Titus and Tooth were constantly fighting for dominance until mid July, when Tooth beat Titus into submission and claimed his position beside Keeper until August, when he was killed by an eagle. Titus then took back the position and lead Hunters beside Keeper from then on until Keeper's death in December 2011. Her daughter Kim then took up the dominant position but Titus no longer maintained his throne. Instead, he submitted and allowed other males to assume dominance, none of which fully took over the position. Finally, it was one of Scorcher's last sons, Blazer, who established dominance until the immigration of Deathnotes, Missfits and Westside Gangsters males in February. A Deathnotes male named Triston established dominance beside Kim. Rival Packs When the Hunters were first formed in 1998, thier closest rivals were the Prissypops, Hippyhops, Sports and the Isis A group, who were soon lost. The Cobras soon became a major threat and became their aggressive rivals until the Hunters drove them off all their land in 2006. The Gators breifly lived near the Huntes and there was an encounter but never a battle. When the Hunters split in 2008, and the Deathnotes were formed, they became close rivals. The Isis B then moved in and also became rivals as well as a Wild group to the north, later named the Westside Gangsters. Currently, the Hunters' rivals are Prissypops, Hippyhops, Isis B, Deathnotes and Westside Gangsters. Current Members The Hunters have 15 members as of May 2012. Kim (07HF072)-'dominate female' Triston (10DNM023)-'dominate male' Tracker (11HM133) Zira (11HF135) Exodus (11HF139) Keiferi (11HF122) Knife (11HF123) Basta (10DNM024) Vincent (10DNM025) Nyra (11HF124) Mahili (12HF143) Merlot (12HM144) Elena (12HF145) 12HK146 12HK147 Gallery Some photos of the famous Hunters Pack Keeperdec11.jp.JPG|Keeper, the long-term dominate female Kim.jp.JPG|Kim, the new dominate female Anness.jp.JPG|Anness JunoH11.jp.JPG|Juno DirtclogApr11.JPG|Dirtclaw, as the dominate male (Mar09-Apr11) Category:SVCTR Packs Category:Hunters Pack Category:Kazi Packs